Climbing scaffolds suitable for being fixed to a building under construction, particularly to concrete sections of said building, are known in the state of the art, the scaffold comprising substantially vertical tracks arranged parallel to one another, climbing shoes anchored to the corresponding concrete section through respective anchoring means, which are suitable for guiding the respective track in a substantially vertical climbing direction, and a work platform supported by the tracks.
Patent document EP1899548A1 discloses a climbing shoe comprising a first part including clamps suitable for securing and guiding the track, the clamps being coupled to one another in a pivotal manner, such that they can go from a position in which the clamps are closed surrounding the track to a position in which clamps are open allowing the movement of the corresponding track. The climbing shoe further comprises a second part which is fixed to the wall, and a pivoting element configured for retaining the track in a working position and allowing the vertical upward movement of the track guided in the climbing shoe, the first part and the second part being coupled by means of a horizontal bolt parallel to the vertical wall.
EP2365159A1 describes a climbing shoe also comprising a first part including clamps surrounding and guiding the track, and a second part anchored to the corresponding concrete section, the first part being coupled to the second part through a respective bolt. The first part further includes side walls attached to one another by means of horizontal plates, the clamps being articulated to one another and attached to the horizontal plates through a double safety bolt going through said horizontal plates and the clamps. Said double safety bolt keeps the clamps closed for the passage of the track. The first part further comprises a rocker arm configured for retaining the track in the working position blocking its vertical movement and for allowing the track to climb.